


Howl For Me

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x3x1, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Returning to you mother's old hometown you would expect to find a few interesting things, but werewolves as your next door neighbors is not one of them. Full moons look a little different once a werewolf decides they want more then to barrow a cup of sugar.Another FFN repost.





	Howl For Me

With so many lovely lycan images online it was only a matter of time before they would inspire me somehow. If you are expecting Hollywood werewolves you are barking up the wrong tree here. It feels good doing 1x3x1 again, I only have a few of those posted here unlike 2x3x2. Here's to hopin' you all enjoy this and have an awesome October! All right enough rambling.

**WarNinGs** : Non-Hollywood werewolves, some blood and gore, mild language, Yaoi/Slash pairings, AU fantasy setting.

**Aishi Say**

“ _A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_...”

From Florence And The Machine's song 'Howl', like this song waaaay too much it seems. I have a few good vids to it so yeah...anyway YouTube it and you should find something you like.

**_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_**

Slightly glowing cobalt eyes watched the humans around a fire, trophy killers, prey. Obsidian claws glinted as the dark brown wolf flexed his right hand, drunken fools would not even see it coming. Clouds covered the mostly full moon and the wolf struck with a howl of rage. A few of the quicker ones got off a shot or two before falling by fang or claw. Howling in pain the bipedal wolf reared, while only silver could kill lesser metals could still hurt. Reaching behind him he grabbed the human who had impaled him, promptly flinging him hard to the ground. Pouncing as the human recovered he growled, nasty teeth hovering inches from the human’s face. His eyes saw no fear in the shadowed and firelit face, a sniff conformed it, it also told him this one was no trophy hunter. Annoyed by his wound and clear eye contact the wolf snapped his jaws as he crushed, strong or not the human was not going anywhere. The human winced as the wolf cut off his air the hard way, glaring in defiance until his eyes closed and he was still. Parting clouds allowed for better study so the wolf frowned, studying this child who had hurt him. His hair was lighter then his own, face pleasant and cat like, eyes…he had not noticed their color. Careful of his claws he tilted the human’s face a bit upward, pulling long bangs away, yes cat like. Leaning close he sniffed at the young man's throat, he smelled of this place, a few dogs, kin, and his own pleasant human scent. A shot to his thigh got him to turn, growling at another human.

“Leave him alone you _monster_ , he’s just a kid!” Caleb had met the young man earlier that day while out with his brother’s friends. The kid was quiet but he was a good kid, he did not deserve to be ripped apart like this.

Blue narrowed at the challenge, a sniff told him they were not kin, tilting his head he frowned at the human. “What is this child to you, human?”

Caleb blinked when it talked, husky but clear voice asking such a normal question, “He’s just a kid I met, let him go huh?” The werewolf did not sound evil or insane so maybe it would be capable of mercy, it was worth a try.

Blue gaze turned back to the young man still pinned under him, not sure why he inspired such loyalty, the man could have just ran and left him. Turning back to the older human he nodded before pouncing on him, he smelled of death but not much innocent blood. “The child will live, you will not.” Jaws opened wide before closing around the other's throat with a wet crunch. Willingness to protect a stranger did not make up for helping poach the wildlife here. Licking his bloodied muzzle he moved back to the still youth, not sure why they had been with these humans. Nudging him with his muzzle he sighed when the human moaned softly but did not stir, he should be fine, it was not a cold night. Leaning close he allowed his breath to move the hair near the human's ear, his hair would smell good even to weak human senses. “You interest me feline, you I _will_ call on again.” Moving away he turned his head at a howl, throwing his head back he returned it before returning to the darkness from which he had come.

**_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_**

“Ow,” Trowa muttered sitting up rubbing his right shoulder, sometimes being alive was an inconvenience.

“Serves you right for picking fights with serial killers,” Katherine teased as she entered her brother’s room. “Luck of the Irish or something, has to be.” Shaking her head she held out a pill bottle and glass of water.

Trowa nodded taking both, it had not been the first time he woke up with something hurting. Taking two pills he sighed, “It was not a serial killer it was a werewolf.’

“You’re serious, a werewolf?” Katherine frowned when Trowa just nodded, “Shit! Did it bite or scratch you?” She had heard claw marks could pass on the curse as well, why she was not sure, but she really did not care just then.

“No, it just threw then tried to crush me, hurt a lot, but it didn’t seem to want to eat me.” Trowa was not sure why it had left him alive out of all of the others.

“You sure it wasn’t just a bear or something? That is what the rangers said,” Katherine trailed off when her brother shook his head, he knew wildlife.

“Bears die when you impale a lung, or shot it in the neck.” Trowa sighed hands resting on his bed, it was strong enough to make the same kind of mess though.

Katherine frowned, fingers curled near her red lips, “I’ve heard old legends, but I never thought they were true. I mean really, right?”

Trowa closed his eyes sighing, “What old legends? We haven’t been here that long?”

“Well, yeah, but Mom was from here. Most stories talk about the woods being full of werewolves, they stay in the woods apparently. I was thinking it was just local color, it did a number on you huh?” Katherine had seen his shoulder, it had to hurt. Other then being a little stiff her brother seemed to be just fine, and she was both relieved and thankful.

“I’m still alive. Pity, Caleb seemed like a nice enough guy, bad taste in friends though.” Trowa shrugged, he was not the emotional type, he would not be losing any sleep over the other’s death.

Katherine frowned but let that statement go, Trowa knew people too, “Do you think it’s true one is safe indoors around here? Most stories go you only end up wolf chewies if you are out in the woods doing something _naughty_ , I know don’t they _all_?”

Trowa rolled his eyes at his sister before frowning, “Depends if we are talking Slasher movie naughty, or illegal naughty. Those friends were poachers, pretty sure a wolf with even limited human intelligence would not take kindly to that.”

“Wait, what the Hell were you doing with a bunch of dirty poachers anyway?” Katherine knew how her brother felt about such people, unless they were planning on eating their kills they were not looking at a good day.

“Ran into them, Caleb was just carrying their prizes, their leader was his older brother. Don’t frown, you yelled at me the last time I beat up such people,” Trowa reminded his sister frowning right back.

“Only because the one prick was threatening assault charges for a moment, what would I do with you beating up prison populations for a few years?” Katherine had no doubt her brother would come home without a mark on him, he was as vicious and fast as any feline.

“Keep track of the numbers for me,” Trowa answered as he gave up on massaging his shoulder back into working order.

Katherine shook her head, she loved the guy but he could be rather dark and morbid when the mode struck him. “Sounds boring, but I guess I could _if_ it would make you feel better.”

“Thanks,” Trowa smirked at the red head, sometimes he just had to get on her nerves, he was her little brother.

Smiling she ruffled her little brother’s hair as if he was still just a little kid, he could still laugh like one. “Take it easy now, I need to run into town and pick up a few things.”

“You worried about werewolves attacking at high noon now?” Trowa asked not sure what time it was but it was sunny, seemed nice outside to him.

“Don’t even say that, God!” Katherine gently slapped the back of his head, which he rubbed as if she had let him have it. “Play nice with nature now, she does even bite you from time to time.”

“Easy day promise,” Trowa assured her getting to his feet, he was too sore to do otherwise, they both knew it.

Katherine kissed his cheek, he never broke a promise willingly lightly, “I’ll see there is plenty of coffee.”

**_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_**

Dark blue eyes darted around as the young man walked, he did not hear anyone else around. Walking up to the comfortable looking porch swing he studied the sleeping human now lit by the brighter light of the sun. The gold in his hair shifted in the light breeze along with the open black button-down, the black shirt below it covering his bruised chest nicely. Frowning at that thought he reached out, clawless fingers lifting a lock of long bang for his thumb to caresses. Warmed by the sun it was pleasantly warm and soft, it also meant he had been laying there for a while. Shaking his head at the human he allowed himself to smile a little, “Typical feline.”

“Am not,” Trowa murmured as he half opened his eyes, focusing on the stranger he frowned slightly up at him. “And you are here why?”

Hiro blinked when a sleepy voice responded, he had not meant to wake the human. Looking down he noted half open eyes on him, frowning as the human made a rather rude sounding inquiry. Eying the human he did not appear hostile, annoyance at being disturbed was understandable, the wolf hated intruded naps as well. “Apologies. You are new, and I fear I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me.”

Trowa propped himself up on his left elbow, leaving his right arm resting at his waist, “No harm done.” The stranger had wild dark brown hair and equally dark blue eyes, he seemed nice enough, a little shy maybe.

Hiro nodded, the human looked curious and calm as he leaned back after partially sitting up. “Are you all right? You seem stiff,” He knew where the human had to be hurting after last night, he could not help but feel a little guilty.

“Had worst, nature is not always my friend.” Trowa sighed softly, he hated being stiff and sore, not that he knew anyone who enjoyed it.

Hiro considered that, the human did not sound bitter at least. “I know the feeling. Sometimes I wonder why I like being outdoors so much.”

“Spend five minuets in a city and you’ll remember _very_ quickly,” Trowa muttered as he sat up. Nodding to the cushion beside him as he leaned back, “You can sit if you want.”

Hiro considered the invitation for a brief moment before sitting down, leaning back as the human had, it was a very comfortable swing. “I see why you fell asleep.”

Trowa chuckled, he could come to like this guy, “It is also summer.”

Hiro turned his head, he did enjoy dozing through those hot days, “This is true. Will you be staying long?” He wanted to hear a yes, a no would displease him greatly, not that he would take that displeasure out on the human.

“All summer for now,” Trowa answered yawning, and to think normal people took naps inside.

Hiro nodded, that gave him roughly three months to win the human, “I am glad to hear that, it is very nice here during the summer.”

“Been enjoying it so far,” Trowa glanced at the woods, if they were really guarded by werewolves it would make for an interesting summer. “Lonely?”

Hiro froze, the human was looking out at the way he had come, it was a serene scene. “Sometimes I am no mater how many are around me.”

“And when do crowds equal kindred? People are boring, judgmental, and best left alone, a person is another mater.” Trowa closed his eyes, people got on his nerves, he felt more at peace far away from them and their unimaginative self-centered chatter.

Hiro blinked at the characterization of humans, finding himself in total agreement with it, this human was interesting as well as attractive and willful. “You have no love of herds, I agree, and I pity those who are meant to run free but are trapped in pens.”

Trowa sighed, wincing when he absently put too much weight on his damaged shoulder, “We find a way to run, even if it kills us.”

Hiro’s lip raised slightly at the wince, his own healed wounds seemed to ache for a moment, “A sad fate.”

Trowa glanced at him, he sounded like a runner himself, “Never said it was mine.”

“That would be too straightforward for this conversation,” Hiro reminded him, smirking a little at the soft chuckle. “I am thrilled you find being coy so amusing.”

Trowa smirked, yeah he was starting to like this guy, “You wouldn’t like me when I’m bored.”

“I would not care to be your mouse that is for sure,” Hiro knew the bantering type, he could think of other uses for his mouth. “Did you leave yours at home?”

“It broke,” Trowa pouted looking down at his hands, he had been a rat rather then a mouse. “I do not hold back with rats.”

Hiro considered what he might call a rat verses a mouse, “Mercy is for the innocent or the close.”

“Agreed, Sis is more of a bleeding heart then I am.” Trowa was fine with that, she knew when someone needed a good smack down instead of it being petty or overkill.

“Is your sister not here?” Hiro did not hear anyone inside, though he was in human form, nor was the human acting like he was waiting for her.

“Went out, she can take care of herself just fine, trust me I’ve seen her do it.” Trowa was not all that concerned, he had always known when his sister had been in danger before. “Worried she’d shoo you with a broom?”

Hiro chuckled a little at that, he would allow the sister to chase him off only because he wished her no harm. “Very funny, I am hardly a stray dog.”

Trowa smiled bowing his head, his sister had a soft spot for strays. “If you were she’d adopt you, or at least try to.”

Head tilted slightly, it made sense the sister would also like animals, “If she is half as amusing as you I would be tempted to stay put.”

“She’ll be thrilled,” Trowa had no doubt they would get along just fine, she preferred interesting people as well.

Hiro found the human's casual sarcasm refreshing as well as amusing, head turned when he scented coffee in the air. A redhead walked around the corner freezing, violet eyes wide with shock rather then fear. A simple sniff marked her as kin, she wore little makeup or perfume which he preferred. Getting slowly to his feet he turned to fully face her, she was only armed with steaming coffee after all, “Hello.”

Katherine looked up when she sensed another nearby, freezing when she spotted a young man sitting beside her brother. He got to his feet very slowly, greeting her with a simple hello. Tilting her head at him she frowned, Trowa had not floored him so he had to be all right. “Hey. Who are you?”

“Yui Hiro,” Hiro answered noting her slight suspicion, she had a very wolf like mentality to her.

“Katherine Bloom, how do you know my brother?” The only person he had met he had named was dead, this guy was anything but.

“He is new and I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me, I did not hear you come home.” Hiro opted for honesty once more, he had no reason to lie to this human either. Turning his head he smiled a little at the human he had come to see, they both had such vibrant eyes.

“He’s harmless Sis,” Trowa assured the red head accepting the mug with a nod of thanks, “I didn’t hear you either.”

“Got home while you were cat napping outside so I left you there, seems the woods are full of all sorts of _interesting_ things hm?” Katherine had to admit the guy seemed harmless enough, he was built like her brother though, a fighter.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Trowa teased back, passing his mug to Hiro absently, ignoring his quizzical look. “So overhear anything interesting?”

“A few people knew Mom but didn’t have anything to say I didn’t already know.” Katherine shook her head when Trowa took his mug back sipping his coffee as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Did hear a bit more about your wolf friend.”

Hiro blinked, but she was not looking at him accusingly, at the human’s sigh he frowned, “Wolf friend?”

“Didn’t tell him why you’re a mess hm? Seems the local werewolf took a liking to him.” Katherine smirked at the roll of eyes, she did enjoy being the big sister sometimes, “Well it left you bruised but alive for some reason, and I doubt it was because it was full.”

“You do know that makes you sound like a member of Team Jacob right?” Trowa asked frowning at his sister, not exactly joking.

Katherine smacked the back of his head mostly playfully, “Shut up, I always side with those who can act over those who can’t in trailers. Damn movies the lot of them, besides those _weren’t_ werewolves.”

“Excuse me, but you really saw one of the wolves?” Hiro had heard of Twilight before and did not care to again. He could see what they knew by playing dumb, he was suppose to be a normal guy living around there.

Trowa laid a hand on his aching shoulder, Hiro’s question was more interesting then ripping on Twilight. “Yeah, and I got the bruises to prove it. They normally let people go?”

“From the stories only those who mean the forest and its creature no harm would have been spared. Why were out in the woods at night with a bunch of poachers?” Hiro had a feeling it had something to do with the man who had defended him, but that did not explain why he had been out there in the first place.

“Just looking around really when I met Caleb and the others, he was nice so we talked as I took mental inventory of all the trophies they had collected. Really doesn’t matter now since they were torn apart,” Trowa shrugged unconcerned, only Caleb would have walked away without a beating. He would not hold him protecting his brother against him, his sister was no different.

Hiro frowned slightly, the human was not shedding any tears over those who had died, he did not even sound upset over it. Glancing at him he wished he could do something about the human’s pain, sadly he was no Shaman. “That would fit, you had not taken any lives or helped collect the spoils, your hands would have been clean.”

Trowa sighed lowering his hand, wolves did have a very sensitive nose but add magic to that and why wouldn’t they be able to sniff out poachers? “I did try to kill it.”

“You were defending yourself against a perceived threat, how were you to know it would mean you no harm?” Hiro laid his hand on the others left shoulder, the warmth he felt was from the sun rather than coming through the two shirts the human was wearing.

“I love him and I’ve still wanted to strangle him so I can see why Wolfy floored him, still he is my _baby_ brother.” Katherine was thankful he was all right, mostly, and would not be howling at the moon anytime soon.

Trowa glanced at the hand resting on black, it was alien but comforting, “You think they are like Skinwalkers rather then cursed werewolves don’t you?”

“Would a cursed beast have spared you?” Hiro countered meeting dark green, such vibrant green. “Locals around here will all tell you the same thing, they are not scared of them like they would be of Halloween monsters.”

“Well they may have a creepy name but they have good taste, maybe she just liked the smell of coffee?” Katherine liked it just fine, it reminded her of her brother and it tasted wonderful when prepared right.

Hiro frowned at the insight, it made him feel like a creep for coming there. He wanted to apologize to the human, claim him as one of his pack, forget cities even existed. Sighing softly he removed his hand from sun warmed black, “You do make a good cup.”

“Practice there Blue Eyes, well I’m heading back in, you boys play nice now.” Katherine took the empty mug and headed back inside, Hiro was new but seemed sweet so he’d be just fine.

“Later Sis. So does everyone mean everyone or someone special?” Trowa asked curious about these stories Hiro had mentioned.

Hiro turned his head when Trowa asked about what he had meant by everyone, tone amused. Frowning slightly the werewolf wondered for just a moment if he was being played with.“Everyone means everyone, if you want the details you should seek Redfeather.”

“And this Redfeather will just answer any question an outsider might ask?” Trowa was skeptical but still curious, he was an outsider after all.

“If you go to him yes he will, he will know why you are there, and if you have a right to the answers you seek.” Hiro knew that human was trustworthy, he would not betray the pack but he would also not lie to the human. He had no intentions of lying to Trowa, at least not for very long, he knew that would not earn him anything but contempt in the long run.

Trowa frowned slightly as he considered that, mystics often were like that in stories so it was not unreasonable, “Friend of yours?”

“Something like that, I think you will find him amusing enough to keep your interest.” Hiro answered, lips curling into a slight smirk as the human smirked in amusement, that smirk had to have gotten him into trouble before.

“We shall have to see now won’t we?” Trowa teasingly challenged before turning his head at a howl, eyes narrowing slightly, “hmm.”

Hiro was rather enjoying himself when a howl drew the human’s attention, green eyes narrowing. Frowning he wondered if Trowa could understand the howl, or could only sense what it meant. He was not about to come out and ask either way, he did not want to risk having to flat out lie if asked if he could understand them himself. “What?”

“That did not sound right,” Trowa answered not sure why, it had sounded like a normal wolf howl right off of TV.

Hiro had his answer, the human could sense it, how clearly he was still unsure but enough to make him pay attention. This was an interesting discovery, and one he planed on using to his advantage later. Surly if the human could sense the supernatural nature of their howls he was meant to become one of them. “It is likely your werewolf friend.”

Trowa shook his head, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Why?” Hiro could tell one howl from another but he did have the inhuman ears for it.

“That lycanthrope did not sound very friendly.” Trowa frowned deeper, he had not liked the sound of that howl at all. “There any stories of rabid or loners who hate humans?”

Hiro frowned, Trowa understood very well and while agitated was still calm, interesting. His question got a shake of his head, “They protect the land, a killer of innocent life would be put down. Why ask?”

“It sounded very frustrated…does that sound crazy to you?” Trowa had met a few people who would and had said yes, he was not sure if Hiro would be one more.

“Why would that sound crazy to me?” Hiro asked gently, he lived in a town with good werewolves walking the woods as far as the human knew. “You sound very sure it is not the one who attacked you just because it sounds frustrated, why?”

“Just a feeling mostly. My wolf was plenty frustrated with me but it sounded…the pitch is just different.” Trowa would never forget the growl of ‘his’ werewolf, it was not something anyone would be likely to forget.

“Interesting trick. Few humans can tell one howl from another without a lot of practice, and you just did it without even hearing them both.” Hiro knew Trowa had been unconscious when he had howled, the idea he might recognize both howls from that night was a little unnerving.

Trowa tilted his head at Hiro before looking away, “I have always been good with animals, in the old days they would likely have burned me as a witch.”

Hiro placed his hand on the human’s shoulder once more, “The blind perhaps. You have a rare gift, your wolf likely saw that.”

Trowa glanced at the hand once more resting on his shoulder, “Sis will still say it’s because they thought I was cute.”

Hiro couldn’t help but chuckle at that, Trowa’s teasing was hard not to laugh at, “Then shouldn’t she worry they’ll come after you in the night?”

Trowa groaned as he leaned back, hands covering his face, “ _Don’t_ go giving her ideas.”

“In all seriousness are you concerned at all?” Hiro wanted to know, he could hardly blame the human if he was, he had seen the bloodied teeth up close.

“They let me go Hiro, if they had wanted to kill or bite me they had the perfect chance then.” Trowa answered lowering his hands from his face, he was not worried about being eaten or attacked.

“And since it is no cursed beast you do not fear a trick in human form?” While mostly a vampire cliché it was not an invalid question. He was sitting right there trying to win the human’s affection, and he was deceiving him at the moment.

Trowa turned his head not sure why Hiro sounded almost guilty, “You think a pretty face is enough?”

“No, of course not, but mythical beings often have ways of charming…what is so amusing?” Hiro demanded narrowing his eyes at the lazy half smirk, he failed to see anything amusing in what he had just said.

“You,” Trowa answered before sighing softly at another howl, now it sounded annoyed likely because it had received no answer. “Is there a story or two about such things, or are you just trying to troll me?”

Hiro frowned when Trowa teased him about sounding worried about him, “A story or two yes, do I believe them no.”

“People do love their stories, that is why Facebook was invented partly, beware the drama my friend.” Trowa closed his eyes when other howls finally answered, they were rather soothing.

Hiro turned at the howling but could hardly answer in human form even if he could still understand them just fine. Trowa had closed his eyes and looked thoughtful, he was not surprised the pair of howls had not drawn his attention like the other two. “I will. Trowa would you mind if I returned tomorrow?”

Trowa opened his eyes, leaning forward as he folded his hands between his knees, “Time frame?”

“The late afternoon?” Hiro rather enjoyed talking with the human, he never foresaw a time when he would not.

“I was planning on dropping in on Redfeather early so that should be fine.” Trowa answered doing some basic math in his head, he was not sure how long keeping his interest would take.

“Then I shall see you tomorrow.” Hiro assured him as he stood, he would have enjoyed stay longer but his Beta was restless and it was best not to push it.

Trowa nodded, watching Hiro turn and head towards the trail, “I’ll say Hi for you.” Hiro nodded but did not say anything as he walked away, heading back down the trial to wherever home was. Leaning back he frowned slightly as he considered their little talk, all and all a pleasant afternoon spent. Head turned when the window to his left opened. “He’s gone Sis.”

“Must not live too far away if he was just out for a walk and noticed there was life here again. I should look into making a friend or two while here, if everyone is as friendly to strangers as he is. In the city walking up to some stranger who looks like they are sleeping is hardly a smart thing to do.” Katherine did not dislike cities as much as her brother but she was enjoying the quite and the smells, she was use to real pine only in December.

Trowa nodded in agreement, leaning his head back to rest it on the window frame, “A pretty girl like you will have them eating out of her hands by the end of the week.”

Katherine chuckled as she looked down at her baby brother, the only family she still had in the world, the only living man she fully trusted to be alone with her drunk off her ass. “Wise beyond your years Kitten.” Leaning down she kissed his forehead, “If I meet your furry friend I will remind her to be more gentle with you next time. I would have to skin her if she broke you.”

“Please do,” Trowa got to his feet and stretched, it had been a lazy afternoon but he was not a house cat. “So what did you buy besides plenty of coffee?”

**_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_**

“You knew we were hunting at dusk so why were you late Alpha?” A large black wolf with very dark brown eyes demanded, tone frustrated but kept mostly in check.

Hiro turned his dark brown head and frowned at his Beta, while loyal he was opinionated and bold. “We have visitors, I was scouting them.” Dark silver streak from his brow to his nose wrinkled in a frown.

“You mean the human you let live last night?” A pale silver female with violet eyes asked curiously from where she was sitting with an another male.

“Say what now?” The cinnamon colored wolf asked, violet eyes shining with curiosity and a bit of impish intent.

Hiro glared at the shaggy male, he really did not want to answer all their questions just then. “Yes him.”

“And do you still feel it was wise to spare the human after he tried to kill you?” The black male asked glaring daggers at the cinnamon colored male in case he opened his mouth.

“Yes, he bares our kind no ill will, and cares nothing for the men that paid for their crimes. He and his sister are no threat to us, or our mission. Now Chang if you are done we have hunting to do.”

Change Wufei frowned but nodded, if the human was no threat then he was no longer important enough to put off hunting to talk about. “By your will. Come you two, you can finally show our Alpha your new tricks.”

“I look forward to it.” Hiro grinned as encouragingly as a wolf muzzle allowed, they did not often hunt in large groups, there were not that many of them. Listening to the pair chatter quietly he followed Wufei, he had not been tracking anything edible or dangerous all day. A hunt would take his mind off of things, and tomorrow he would be free to see what Redfeather had said. The old man knew of their kind and their propose, he had learned it from the human after all. It had not taken him long to adjust to his new life, not as long as it had taken for him to get use to being the leader anyway. He would not mind giving that role to Wufei if the pack demanded it, a small price to pay for having Trowa at his side. Instinct was clear and he did not question it, it had lead him well so far.

**_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_Howl For Me_**

I have done quite a few fics with Vampires and Neko but very few wolves, sad really. Chapter two will have more background on the wolves and all of that so try not to be too mad at me for teasing them in this chapter. Please don't hate me? I have no doubt you'll all be able to guess who the other two wolves are without having to be told, the one is rather duh right?  If you enjoyed this then make sure you leave a review, even just a short one. I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions, feel free to leave as many as you want I may just use them. If you liked this you may like some of my other Gundam Wing fics, fantasy and not. Hope to see you all again on on fics.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=imgres&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjz-5-z9sfZAhXGzVMKHVHLDjMQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F162059286562659312%2F&psig=AOvVaw2imGnnEspbxyVxf4n9k2bU&ust=1519883769875787)

 

 


End file.
